tonycrynightfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy Fazbear
Freddy is an animatronic bear in the Tony Crynight FNaF Series. Biography Toy Bonnie Dancing (sub special) Freddy watched, along with Toy Freddy and Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie dance oddly. Toy Bonnie Bothering (sub special) Freddy stands around, only for Toy Bonnie to start bothering him by hitting him with a ping pong. Freddy gets confused and more annoyed as time goes on. Freddy had enough, grabbed the ball of the paddle, and hit Toy Bonnie in the face. Part 10 After waiting, Freddy, knowing Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica would come in his office at any moment, starting counting. The door opened when he made it to 1 and he told them somehow he know they'd show up. Part 11 After Chica opened the door, Freddy, doubtful they came simply to say hello, asks what the problem is. Chica said that Mangle disappeared, for which Freddy says a joke about Chica making Mangle's name make sense, causing Bonnie to laugh. Foxy and Chica glare at Bonnie and Foxy comments there is no time for jokes. Freddy doesn't want to help them, as he says he has better things to do, such as counting bills. Bonnie convinces him, telling him it would be fun and they won't bother him again. Freddy agrees and Foxy picks up a bill and lets it slowly glide to the ground as he walks out the door with his friends. A roach from Springtrap sees it and runs to inform Springtrap. Part 12 One day, Freddy came along and shared his ideas about changing up the pizzeria with Fredbear and Springtrap. Fredbear didn't like Freddy's ideas, though Springtrap slightly did. Fredbear and Springtrap went to destroy Freddy while he was sleeping. Freddy prevailed and Fredbear was crushed, as he slammed his ax in the wall, causing the wall to crumble on top of him. Freddy banished Springtrap from the Pizzeria, but Springtrap hid in the old warehouse, his new kingdom. Freddy and Toy Chica Animation In this animation, Freddy holds mistletoe over his and Toy Chica's head, trying to get her to kiss him. Freddy's Gift (Christmas Special) During the holidays, Freddy opens a gift with his name on it. He is disappointed to discover it is just a little teddy bear. Freddy tosses it into the fire and out of curiosity looks in the bottom of the box. In there was a slip of paper saying "Original Voodoo Doll (100% Guaranteed)." Freddy, realizing what he had just done, starts on fire and yells. Part 14 Leading Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica to the only room Mangle could possibly be, the only room without cameras, Freddy looked around the place. While doing so, he heard a familiar voice. Springtrap approached them, surprising them all. When Springtrap announced his revenge to Freddy, Foxy interrupted, demanding to know where Mangle was. Springtrap showed them Mangle. She was shut off and sat in the chair Fredbear formerly sat in. They were all terribly shocked. Fredbear slowly came out from behind Springtrap, saying the familiar words, "It's me." part 15 After fredbear says the familiar words it's me he runs over to Freddy picks him up by the mouth and throws him on the ground. Then he turn to chica and smacks her away onto the ground which angers Bonnie so he try's to punch fredbear which causes fredbear to throw him on the ground leaving him unconscious. Suddenly foxy comes up and hooks fredbear in the chest but fredbear knocks him of by pushing him into the wall and kicking him away. Then fredbear turn to freddy grabbing an axe and Freddy says "You don't stand a chance fredbear your gonna fall just like last time". Fredbear says the familiar word it's me again and freddy says "is that the only thing you can say". Fredbear try's to hit freddy as freddy stops him and says "out with the old in with the new". Soon after springtrap shows foxy mangles shutoff body and tells him that he needed her to turn fredbear back on again and that she is still living inside him locked away, which angers foxy which causes him to stab springtrap with his hook. After Freddy punches fredbear and fredbear hits him in the stomach which causes him to fall on the floor but fredbear realizes foxy stabbed springtrap and drops the axe. Springtrap slowley falls to the floor which angers fredbear but freddy hits him on the head with the axe. Foxy stops him saying mangle is still inside of him and there must be a button or a lever to bring her back. But springtrap presses the button that erases Foxy's memories. Personality Freddy is a smart bear, sometimes hot-headed, yet a joking friend. He runs the business which causes him to be serious at times. Physical Appearance Freddy has brown fur and blue eyes. He wears a black tophat and bowtie. Relationships Toy Chica Freddy appears to have a crush on Toy Chica as he attempts to get her to kiss him. Bonnie Bonnie is Freddy's friend. Bonnie and Freddy get along well, as Bonnie laughs at his jokes and easily convinced Freddy to go with them. Toy Bonnie Toy Bonnie annoys Freddy a lot, to the point of him hitting Toy Bonnie with the ball of his own ping pong paddle. Chica Chica is a friend of Freddy's. He finds her somewhat annoying, but still somewhat sees her as a friend. Foxy Foxy is a friend of Freddy's. Like Chica, he finds him slightly annoying, but still sees him as a friend. Mangle Mangle mentions that Freddy is her friend and she misses him along with her other friends to Springtrap. Springtrap Springtrap is an enemy of Freddy's. Freddy sent Springtrap away, but unknowingly he hid in 'his kingdom' for a while. Freddy seems to see Springtrap as insane and is quite surprised to know he's alive. Fredbear Fredbear is Freddy's enemy. He doesn't like him at all, and after Fredbear attempted to kill him and ended up killing himself, he became his enemy, so Freddy was shocked to find Springtrap stitched him back up. Appearances *Toy Bonnie Dancing (sub special) *Toy Bonnie Bothering (sub special) *Part 10 *Part 11 *Part 12 (in memories) *Freddy and Toy Chica Animation *Freddy's Gift (Christmas Special) *Part 14 Trivia *Freddy is the only original animatronic that appears in the Toy Bonnie Specials. *Freddy is the tallest animatronic *Despite saying he doesn't want to get in the middle of "robo romantics" Freddy attempts to kiss Toy Chica. Poll Are you glad Freddy came into the series? Yes! Finally! Kind of. Not really. Category:Bears Category:Male Category:Original Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Secretive Characters Category:In Love